ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Envoy
Overview Ben Tennyson (Also known as the Envoy) is one of the main antagonists in Ben 10: Ultimate Hero. In the episode Past Proof, the Envoy contacts Enoch 6 years in the past. (During the events of the Ben 10 OS episode: The Perfect Day.) The Envoy presses Enoch to finish getting the Omnitrix from Ben, and states that he will not accept failure. Afraid that the Forever King may discover the Envoy, corrupting the timeline, Professor Paradox sends Ben from the present to stop the Envoy from further communication to the past. When Enoch worries that he's running out of time to remove the Omnitrix, he tries to persuade the Envoy in giving him more time. But seeing that Enoch has failed him, the Envoy states that he will be disgraced for his carelessness, which is ironically what Professor Paradox wanted as that was needed for the timeline to be secure. In the episode Impulse, Albedo decides to take measures into his own hands. He takes a Cassiopeian Dream Eater and attaches it to Ben overnight. He is brought back to the Envoy and punished by getting a taste of his own medicine, being caught by a Cassiopeian Dream Eater himself. The Envoy tell's Albedo that harming Ben was a fatal mistake. In the episode Forced Conclusions, the Envoy helps Psyphon getting the Potis Altiare in the Cosmic Destruction timeline from the Ben originating from that timeline. Psyphon hopes that by getting the Potis Altiare, he can get revenge for what happened to Vilgax. But Ben, Gwen, and Kevin from the Ultimate Hero timeline interfere and stop Psyphon. He retreats and accepts in serving the Envoy. This makes Professor Paradox gain a transfiguration injury. But it also seems to affect the Envoy, but in the opposite way. In the season 1 Finale, the Envoy orders Albedo and Psyphon to capture Ben Tennyson. When Albedo defeats Ben, he takes him to Psyphons ship. After Albedo takes Ben to the Envoy. He is betrayed and is taken away. As Ben recovers, the Envoy shows himself and is revealed to be an alternate version of Ben Tennyson from the very first episode. Appearance The Envoy appear's as a black, silhouette, blurred figure. His features are barely, if not hardly, seen. He can only partially materialize to deliver information to those he talks to. Personality Being intelligent, and clear-headed, the Envoy is a very concealed individual. He is shown to be quite smart in his reasoning, and is hinted to be smarter than a Galvan. Powers and Abilities The Envoy is able to project himself anywhere with the proper equipment. As well as communicating through time. Episode Appearances *Twilight *Long Road *Bound *Cold Storm *Damage *Past Proof *Terminal Expanse *Impulse *Forced Conclusions *Primary Target *The Prize *Shockwave: Part 1 *Shockwave: Part 2 Gallery Envoy.jpg The Envoy.png Albedo and the Envoy-0.png Envoy and Albedo.png Stand.jpg Screenshot 2016-10-16 21.55.32.png Envoy and Psyphon.png EnvoyBen1.png Envoy Ben.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Main Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Time Traveler Category:Former Heroes Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters